Wie Orsinium an die Orks fiel
|Oblivion = |Morrowind = }} Wie Orsinium an die Orks fiel ist ein Lehrbuch für Schwere Rüstung in , und . Fundorte Morrowind * Oblivion * Skyrim * Im Dunkelschatten * Im Keller von Dushnikh Yal * In den Minen von Festung Düsterhammer * In der Felsbruchmine bei Steinbühel * Im Versteck des Verlorenen Messers Inhalt von Menyna Gsost Man schrieb das Jahr 3Ä 399 und auf einem Berghang stand ein großer und gelehrter Richter, ein Vermittler und Magistrat, unpareiisch in seiner Gesetzesliebe, und überschaute das riesige Gebiet zwischen dem Land von Menevia und Wegesruh. "Ihr habt einen sehr großen Anspruch auf das Land, mein Junge", sagte der Richter. "Ich würde Euch deswegen nicht belügen. Aber Eure Konkurrenz hat den gleichen Anspruch. Dinge wie diese erschweren von Zeit zu Zeit meine besondere Berufung." "Ihr nennt das meine Konkurrenz?" spottete Fürst Bowyn und zeigte auf den Ork. Die Kreatur namens Gortwog gro-Nagorm schaute mit unheilvollen Augen auf. "Er hat umfassende Aufzeichnungen, um Anspruch auf das Land zu erheben", äußerte der Magistrat und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und die besonderen Gesetze unseres Landes ziehen die eine Rasse nicht der anderen vor. Wir hatten einst eine bosmerische Regentschaft vor vielen Generationen." "Aber was wäre, wenn ein Schwein oder Schlachterfisch auftauchen und den Besitz einfordern würde? Hätten sie dann die gleichen juristischen Rechte wie ich?" "Wenn sie gebührende Papiere hätten, dann fürchte ich, ja", lächelte der Richter. "Das Gesetz schreibt vor, dass wenn sich zwei Anwärter auf den Besitz mit ebenbürtigen Besitzansprüchen in einer Sackgasse befinden, ein Duell abgehalten werden muss. Nun, die Regeln sind zwar stark veraltet, aber ich hatte Möglichkeit, sie zu inspizieren, und ich denke, dass sie noch immer gültig sind. Der kaiserliche Rat ist meiner Meinung." "Was müssen wir tun?" fragte der Ork, seine Stimme tief und rau, da er die Sprache der Cyrodiil nicht gewöhnt war. "Der erste Anwärter, und das seid Ihr, Fürst Gortwog darf Waffe und Rüstung der Duellanten auswählen. Der zweite Anwärter, und das seid Ihr, Fürst Bowyn, darf den Ort auswählen. Wenn ihr es bevorzugt, kann einer, oder auch beide, einen Krigsfürsten für das Duell auswählen, oder Ihr könnt selbst kämpfen." Der Bretone und der Ork sahen einander abschätzend an. Schließlich sagte Gortwog, "Die Rüstung wird orkisch sein und die Waffen werden gewöhnliche Langschwerter aus Stahl sein. Keine Verzauberungen. Zauberkunst ist verboten." "Die Arena wird der zentrale Hof des Palastes meines Cousins, Fürst Berylth, in Wegesrug sein", sagte Bowyn und starrte Gortwog zornerfüllt in die Augen. "Keinem Eurer Rasse wird es erlaubt sein, Zeuge des Duells zu sein." So wurde es festgelegt. Gortwog erklärte, dass er das Duell selbst bestreitren werde, und Bowyn, ein sehr junger Mann in bester körperlicher Verfassung spürte, dass er seine Ehre nicht würde wahren können, ohne das Duell ebenfalls selbst zu bestreiten. Dennoch wusste er, dass er trainieren musste, als er eine Woche vor dem festgelegten Datum das Duells im Palast seines Cousins eintraf. Eine orkische Rüstung wurde gekauft, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben trug Bowyn etwas von enormen Gewicht und eingeschränkter Bewegungsfreiheit. Bowyn und Beryth trainierten im Hof. Binnen zehn Minuten musste Bowyn eine Pause einlegen. Von dem Versuch, sich in der Rüstung zu bewegen, war sein Gesicht rot angelaufen und er außer Atem: Sein Ärger wurde durch die Tatsache, dass er gegen seinen Gousin nicht einen Treffer landen konnte, und darüber hinaus noch Dutzende von Scheintreffern einstecken musste. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte Bowyn beim Abendessen. "Selbst wenn ich jemanden kennen würde, der angemessen in dieser tierischen Rüstung kämpfenkann, so könnte ich ihn dennoch unmöglich als Kriegsfürsten in das Duell mit Gortwog schicken." Berylth sprach sein Mitgefühl aus. Als die Diener die Platten abräumten, stand Bowyn auf und zeigte auf einen von ihnen. "Ihr habt mir nicht erzählt, dass Orks in Eurem Haushalt beschäftigt sind!" "Herr ?" jammerte das ältere Exemplar und wandte sich Fürst Berylth zu, sicher, dass er irgendwie Missfallen erregt hatte. "Ihr meint den alten Tunner ?" lachte Berylth. "Er gehört seit Jahren zu meinem Haus. Wünscht ihr, dass er euch unterweist, wie man sich orkischer Rüstung bewegt ?" "Wünscht Ihr das ?" fragte Tunner unterwürfig. Bowyn erfuhr von Tunner, was Berylth nochnicht wusste: dass der Diener einst mit der legendären Legion von Hochfels geritten war. Er wusste nicht nur, wie man orkische Rüstung trägt, sondern hatte auch als Trainer für andere Orks fungiert, bevor er sich in den Haushaltsdienst zurückzog. Verzweifelt stellte Bowyn ihn sofort als Vollzeittrainer ein. "Ihr versucht es zu verbissen, mein Fürst", sagte der Ork während ihres ersten Tages in der Arena. "Man kann sich in einer solch schweren Rüstung leicht überanstrengen. Die Gelenke sind so angelegt, dass sie es Euch erlauben, Euren Körper mit nur wenig Anstrengung zu beugen. Wenn Ihr gegen sie ankämpft, werdet Ihr keine Kraft übrig haben, gegen Euren Gegner zu kämpfen." Bowyn versuchte, Tunners Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, wurde aber schnell frustriert. Und je frustrierter er wurde, desto mehr Intensität legte er in seine Bemühungen, was ihn letztendlich noch erschöpfter werden ließ. Während er eine Unterbrechung einlegte, um etwas Wasser zu trinken, sprach Berylth mit seinem Diener. Falls sie Bowyns Chancen optimistisch einschätzten, so zeigten ihre Gesichter dies nicht. In den nächsten zwei Tagen trainierte Tunner hart mit Bowyn, aber der Geburtstag Ihrer Durchlaucht Elysora folgte und Bowyn genoss die Feier gründlich. Ein Likör aus Mohn und Gänsefett, ein Hahnenkamm mit gebuttertem Josefskraut als erster Gang, gebratener Hecht, Bierwürze und Bällchen aus Kaninchenfleisch als zweiten Gang, klein geschnittene Fuchszungen, Ballotinenklöße mit Austernsoße, Siegeskraut und Bohnen als Hauptgang, Collequiva-Eis und Zuckerpfannkuchen als Dessert. Als Bowyn sich nach der Schlemmerei mit müden Augen zurücklehnte, sag er plötzlich, dass Gortwog und der Richter den Raum betraten. "Was wollt ihr hier ?" rief er. "Das Duell findet doch erst in zwei Tagen statt!" "Fürst Gortwog bat darum es auf heute Abend zu verlegen", sagte der Richter. "Als mein Abgesandter vor zwei Tagen hier ankam, wart Ihr beim Training, aber Seine Durchlaucht, Euer Cousin, sprach für Euch und war einverstanden, das Datum zu ändern." "Aber es bleibt keine Zeit meine Anhängerschaft zu versammeln", beklagte sich Bowyn. "Und ich habe gerade ein Festessen verzehrt, das einen geringeren Mann getötet hätte. Cousin, wie konntet ihr es versäumen mich in Kenntnis zu setzen ?" "Ich sprach mit Tunner darüber", sagte Berylth und errötete wegen seines Betrugs. "Wir entschieden, dass Euch so, unter diesen Bedingungen, am besten gedient sei." Dem Kampf in der Arena wohnten kaum Zuschauer bei. Derart gesättigt war es Bowyn unmöglich, sich sehr schnell zu bewegen. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte die Rüstung seine Trägheit und drehte sich geschmeidig und elegant bei jeder seiner Schwankungen. Je erfolgreicher er manövrierte, desto mehr erlaubte er seinem Verstand, und nicht seinem Körper, offensive unddefensive Aktionen zu kontrollieren. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Bowyn die Welt um sich herum durch den Helm eines Orks. Natürlich verlor er, und auch reichlich hoch, wenn die Treffer gezählt worden wären. Gartwog war ein Meister solcher Kämpfe. ABer Bowyn kämpfte mehr als drei Stunden lang weiter, bevor der Richter widerstrebend einen Gewinner verkündete. "Ich werde jenes Land Orsinium nennen, nach dem Land meiner Väter", sagte der Sieger. Bowyns erster Gedanke war, dass er schon gegen einen Ork verloren hatte, es am besten weitgehend unbeobachtet von seiner Familien und Freunden stattgefunden hatte. Als er den Hof verließ, um zu Bett zu gehen, wie er es schon früher an diesem Abend vorgehabt hatte, sah er, dass Gortwog mit Tunner sprach. Obwohl er die Sprache nicht verstand, konnte er doch sehen, dass die beiden sich kannten. Während er im Bett lag, ließ er den alten Ork durch einen anderen Diener zu sich rufen. "Tunner", sagte er freundlich. "Sprecht offen mit mir, Ihr wolltet, dass Fürst Gortwog gewinnt." "Das ist wahr", sagte Tunner. "Aber ich habe Euch mit meiner Lektion nicht geschadet. Ihr habt besser gekämpft, als ihr es vor zwei Tagen getan hättet, mein Herr. Ich wollte nicht, dass Orsinium von seinem König ohne Kampf gewonnen wird." Anmerkung Zum ersten Mal werden Orks schriftlich als sowohl kluge als auch nachdenkliche Wesen beschrieben. Dies zeigt die Veränderung der Einstellung der Menschen und Elfen über Orks, die sonst immer als dumm, grob und brutal gezeigt werden. en:How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs fr:Orsinium et les orques Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Skyrim: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Unvollständig Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig